


One Morning

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, They never married, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Ringing phone roused him from his sleep and he reached blindly for the offending device to bring it to his ear





	

**Author's Note:**

> “You’re right, I can’t protect you. I can’t erase the past and I can’t promise anything.” (...)  
> “But even though I can’t do any of those things, I still want to try, and I think that must be the definition of love.”
> 
> Excerpt From: “Bucky F*cking Dent.” By David Duchovny

Ringing phone yanked him from deep sleep. He felt blindly for the shrieking plastic beast and brought it to his ear trying to switch from sleep to speak.  
"Hello"  
"Fox?" Maggie's surprised voice woke him better than a shot of espresso "Good morning, I hope I'm not interrupting?"  
"Of course not, good morning, how are you?"  
"Fine, thank you, is Dana up yet? Can I speak to her?"  
"Let me check" he pressed the phone to his shoulder rolling over to her side of the bed. Brushing away a stray strand of hair and kissing her forehead gently he whispered "Scully it's your mom"  
She stirred and reached for the phone. "Hello" Her sleepy voice was the first of a series of his favorite parts of their mornings "Hi mom, what time is it?"  
Mulder looked at the bedside table where the clock proudly stated 9:15 am. They needed coffee, and food.

15 minutes later he came back with a tray, coffee, toast, fruit, all for two.  
"Okay mom, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you. I will, bye."  
"Breakfast" he leaned in for his kiss and climbed back next to her, taking care not to jostle the bed in fear of making a mess or worse spilling the precious coffee.  
"Mom says hi" she smiled taking a sip.  
"You think she figured it out?"  
"That you spend the night? She did, but don't worry about it, she's not Bill."  
"Sooner or later I will have to face that battle as well"  
"You won't be alone, I assure you."  
"Thanks, so you're seeing her tomorrow?"  
"Lunch, you wanna come? She kind of invited us both"  
"Maybe next time, give me time to buy that ring" he teased washing the toast down with too hot coffee.  
"You know I don't need a ring, or vows, or anything like that" she said seriously and that gave him pause.  
"Why?"  
"Because what I feel is too big for words." She turned to face him and as she spoke, rested one hand over his heart "Putting it into words would make parts get lost. I just need to look at you and what I feel is all I need."

One look into her eyes and a sense of warmth flowed through him.  
Mulder took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her blue eyes, letting all walls crumble, all masks fall down, burying all the usual humor and tease and shyness. He looked at her and thought of all the times she trusted him and saved him, the times they thought they lost each other but didn't. Of her beautiful heart and mind, of her faith and trust, of his awe and devotion and the lengths he would go to for her and finally, last but not least, her beauty and his lust for her. Her taste and smell and feeling of her in his arms, her mouth and body touching and merging and the pure bliss of showing it all with unabashed honesty.  
The divine truth settled between them and they reached to take it and share it between their lips in a kiss. The universe pronounced them husband and wife, forever, wherever, whatever may come.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Part II of [The Flip Side ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8283908/chapters/18977123)


End file.
